


You're Still You

by Latte_Hottay



Category: The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: Angst, During Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 04:37:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20829524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Latte_Hottay/pseuds/Latte_Hottay
Summary: Raven (also known as Smoke Club Girl) doesn't like being infected. But is she even infected? Luca (also known as Obnoxious Teen or Hot Chocolate Boy) makes her join the Hive for the second time.





	You're Still You

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for a competition while I had almost no inspiration so it's kinda bad.  
But I hope you enjoy it :)
> 
> TRIGGER WARNINGS:  
-Choking  
-Death

“Lights down!” Raven shouted, together with everyone else. She ran away, down the street. A boy followed her, his suspenders slid down his shoulders. Raven looked back at the square where they sang their last song, the tall guy still stood there, trying to process what just happened. She couldn’t help it: she felt bad for him.    
  
Raven regretted allowing Danny to infect her. It sounded fun; just singing and dancing and not worrying about anything else. So when her best friend asked if she’d want to join the Hive, she immediately said yes. But it hurt, he had basically forced his blue vomit down her throat, until she couldn’t breathe anymore. She had coughed for five minutes afterward.   
  
And now she had a headache. It was fun, singing and dancing, but there were about thirty songs playing at the same time. People were singing to their friends, family, or just strangers on the street. Raven could hear all those songs in her head, even though some were miles away.    
  
The boy looked at her. “Come on, Raven. Let’s sing and make other people happy,” he said in a weird monotone voice.    
  
“I’m coming, Luca.” She didn’t know how she knew his name, but she somehow felt like it was Luca. He nodded, waiting for Raven to catch her breath. She noticed he wasn’t out of breath. Why not? They had danced a very exhausting choreography together and ran down the street right after.    
  
Raven heard a mysterious whisper in her mind.  _ You’re not one of us. You’re still you. _ Luca looked at her, she guessed he heard it too. Raven was confused, she was infected… Right? Or had she coughed a part of the infection away? That would explain why she was so tired and Luca wasn’t. She looked at the boy, who slowly walked towards her.   
  
Raven backed away. Luca grabbed her wrist. God, he was stronger than he looked. Raven still heard about thirty songs at the same time, and thinking about solutions isn’t easy when there’s that much chaos.    
  
Luca pushed her against a wall and closed his hand around her throat. Raven tried to fight him away, but after a minute or two, she lost consciousness.    
  
Raven never woke up, even though her body did.


End file.
